Relative navigation systems are useful for various applications such as autonomous vehicle navigation such as in a warehouse or factory environment, mid-air refueling, and space docking. In some applications, only the range between two objects is required. In other applications, both the range and the relative attitude (pitch, yaw, and roll) between two objects are required. In such applications high reliability, low weight, and low cost may be desirable.